Newtmas fic 3 of 15
by KidXSoulForever0880
Summary: Here is the third story in the series and Just to be CLEAR; None are connected to each other. We all know Teresa was the first girl in the glade, right? What if there had been a girl before her. She went into the Maze one day and never came back. Now Scarlet pops back into the Gladers's lives. Newt/Thomas.T for swearing. May change to M later MPREG! SUB!THOMAS/DOM!NEWT. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people here is a new story I hope you all enjoy it. And Today doing the disclaimer is… *INSERT DRUMROLL* MINHO

Minho: I have to go

Me: Just do the disclaimer, you shank

Minho: *Rolls eyes* Dragon's Slave owns nothing but the plot.

ME: You can leave now See you at the end.

Dreams: **LOOKS LIKE THIS**

Telepathy: _Looks like this_

Talking: "look like this"

Enjoy

Chapter 1

My eyes fluttered open as metal ground against metal. I stood up and looked around and noticed I was surrounded by boxes and a cage. The animal inside was screaming to be let out. I wanted to help but realised I should focus on myself. I stood up and looked at myself. I wore a blue t-shirt with "Mighty întotdeauna cad repede" on it which I knew meant the Mighty always fall. I had on black jeans and blue shoes. I wore a bracelet with a wolf, a dragon, and a rose charm on it. Suddenly the elevator sped up and jolted to a stop sending me sprawling to the floor. I winced as my back connected with the floor. I glared at the ceiling and winced as light flooded the small area.

My eyes quickly adjusted. I saw I was surrounded by boys. One boy dropped down and grabbed the front of my shirt forcefully.

"Day one, Greenie,rise and shine," the boy practically snarled at me. He then pushed me out of the elevator and onto the dirt. I looked around and my eyes locked with three different boys: an Asian looking kid, A blonde adonis(in my opinion), and a colored kid. My brain was trying to remembering anything I could. A hand was thrust in front of my face. My eyes met with a dark skinned male. He was about 6'2", with black hair and cold, dark brown eyes. I took his hand and he hauled me to my feet. I yelped as I fell into a hard chest. I weighed about 100 pounds and that was way too much force. I blushed and pulled back. The boy laughed and I blushed harder.  
"My names Alby," the boy said once he stopped laughing."I'm the leader around here."

When he said here he made a sweeping motion with his arms. I giggled quietly and looked around curiously. I was in a square like area with 4 walls that stretched for miles. The grass came to my ankles and there were wild animals. The boys had dispersed a long time ago except the blonde.

"Greenie, this is Newt," Alby said slinging an arm around the blonde's shoulder, "He's in charge when I'm not around."

"Good thing you're always around then," Newt chuckled. He spoke with a British accent and I had to bite my lip. They turned to me after conversing quietly for a few seconds. Alby walked away leaving me with Newt. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a rickety house-like structure.

"This is the Homestead," he started, "It's where we have meetings and try to eat Frypan's food."

I smiled and we continued like that. Him explaining things and me listening. We reach what he called the Deadwoods. Newt told me it was a sad and desolate place. I ignored him and walked in.

"Hey, GREENIE!" Newt called. "Wait up!"

"My name is Thomas," I responded and sped up. Newt caught up to me when we reached the gravesite. I study them for about 15 minutes and spun on my heel and walked away.

He concluded the tour by telling me about the doors. A small chubby boy came up to us, smiling brightly. He introduced himself as Chuck. My mind flashed back to a memory, i think, of me, a baby Chuck and a woman.

~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
I sat on a hard metal chair and swung my legs back and forth as I waited for news. I looked to be about 5 or 6. A tall man with black hair and cold blue eyes came out.

"Go on and see your mother, brat," the man (Charlie my mind supplied) snarled. I went in quickly. My mom was laying on a hospital bed holding a baby in a blue blanket. She made a come here motion with her hand. I walked over, a light of curiosity in my eyes.

"Meet your brother, Thomas," My mom spoke softly. "Thomas, meet your little brother Chuck."

"Hi, Chuck, I'm your big brother and I'm gonna protect you," I declared. "I promise."

Chuck giggled and gripped my finger tightly.

~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~

I groaned at the pain that was radiating through my head. My eyes opened slowly. I met the eyes of my little brother. The sound of raised voices had me moaning louder.

"Looks like the shank can't handle the pain," a cold voice spoke.

"Shut up, ya bloody wanker!" Newt yelled angrily.

Newt was by my side helping me sit up. I leaned heavily against his chest.  
"Gally stop being a arsehole and get to work," Newt snapped.

Gally growled and stalked off. I looked up at Newt's face. He has a concerned frown on his lips. I smiled gently and sat up.

"Where's Minho and Alby?" I asked

"They went into the Maze because someone claimed to have found a dead griever," New responded. I nodded and he helped me up. We head outside and it was raining. I leant against a pole, eyes watching the doors intently.

"What happens if they don't make it back?" I wondered out-loud.

"They'll make it," Newt answered.

"What if they don't?" I demanded eyes narrowed.

"They'll make it," was the same answer. I growled and headed towards the doors. The rain pounded against my back and shoulders causing me to shiver. Slowly the rain stopped. All the Gladers gathered around the doors.

"There!" I yelped and pointed just as Minho rounded the corner dragging Alby with him.

The Gladers started yelling encouragements.

"They're not going to make it," Newt said despondently.

I glanced around and sighed. I darted into the Maze despite the yelling for me not to. The doors slammed shut and I looked at Minho. Trapped.  
"Congratulations," Minho panted. "You just killed yourself."

I looked around and noticed a pair of glowing purple eyes.


	2. Meeting Alex

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school work. Here is the new chapter. Disclaimer see first chapter.

Dreams: LOOK LIKE THIS  
Telepathy_ looks like this._

_Talking is Normal_

Previously:

The Gladers started yelling encouragements.

"They're not going to make it," Newt said despondently.

I glanced around and sighed. I darted into the Maze despite the yelling for me not to. The doors slammed shut and I looked at Minho. Trapped.  
"Congratulations," Minho panted. "You just killed yourself."

I looked around and noticed a pair of glowing purple eyes.

Chapter 2

A girl stepped out of the shadows, eyes wide. Her face was full panic and worry.

"Minho! What the hell are you thinking?!" The girl whisper yelled at him.

"Blame the greenie!" Minho snapped pointing at me. I held up my hands in surrender as the girl turned to look at me. Her violet eyes glowed brightly in the shadows.

"My name's Alexis, but call me Alex," Alex said holding out a hand. I took it and introduced myself to her.

A sound made the girls head snap to the side. I glanced at Minho who was pale and Alex who was watching the path. She stood up from her crouched position and looked around before smirking.

"Help me with him," She said gesturing to the wall of vines. We got Alby hoisted up and anchored while Minho was panicking.  
"We're gonna die, we're gonna die!" came the soft wails from Minho.

A SMACK! resounded through the air and Minho's wailing.  
"You need to calm the fuck down, now man up!" Alex snapped quietly. "We have a greenie who we need to take care of, Don't we?"

Minho nodded and stood up. He gripped my arm and pulled me away from Alby. I was watching Alex and bit back a gasp as she started to glow a soft blue color. Then her form shifted into a black panther.

"Beautiful," I said softly. I gently set my hand on her back. Slowly but surely we headed further into the maze and away from the glade.


	3. Another Girl?

Hi! Everyone it is my birthday today so I thought I should update. I turn 16 Today. I am so happy so I thought I should update. So here is the new story.

Previously on Newtmas fic 3 0f 15:

Minho nodded and stood up. He gripped my arm and pulled me away from Alby. I was watching Alex and bit back a gasp as she started to glow a soft blue color. Then her form shifted into a black panther.

"Beautiful," I said softly. Slowly but surely we headed further into the maze and away from the Glade.

Chapter 3

NEWT'S P.O.V

I heard the rumbling of the doors open and stood up. My eyes scanned the path that we saw and I sighed.

"I told you Chuck,-" I started but a roar caught me off guard and I saw a black blur launch at Gally. The blur landed on his chest and held him down. Now that it wasn't moving I could see the blur was a black panther with glowing Purple eyes.

"Newt!" Thomas cried and launched himself at me, leaving Minho to drag Alby by himself. I caught him and smiled as I hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever do that again," I muttered in his ear.

"I won't," He said,"Alex, OFF!"

The panther padded over to him and placed its head near his feet.

"Thomas, who is this?" I asked.

"This is Alex. Isn't she pretty?"Thomas giggled." Shift."

The parnther then started to glow a soft thing I knew a girl was staring at us. The guys froze and I looked into her eyes.

"Lexis," I said letting Thomas go. Alexis smiled and held her arms open.

"Hey, Newton," She said. I pulled her into a hug and laughed.

I released her and Thomas wormed into my arms again. I wrapped my arms around him and we headed to the homestead. The others followed us and I noticed Alex helping Minho with Alby. We set him up in the Infirmary area then headed to the meeting area.

" Alex, Minho. Explain," Gally snapped.

Alex glared at him and growled darkly at him

She spun on her heel and walked out. Thomas sighed and grabbed my wrist and pulled me with him. We headed to where Alex stood by the Box and waited in silence. Suddenly the Box alert rang throughout the Glade. The other guys came running. Chuck was by Thomas's side almost instantaneously. He let me go and wrapped Chuck into his arms. The box stopped and Alexis and I opened the doors to reveal nothing.

I jumped down into the Box. Then I saw her.

"Newt what do you see?" Frypan called.

"It's a girl," I said.

Suddenly the girl gasped and her eyes flew open I jumped backwards slightly as the girl looked around.

"Thomas," she panted before falling back asleep.

"Still think I'm over-reacting?" Gally snapped.

I glanced at Thomas before tilting my head towards the girl. He jumped down and helped me get the girl topside. We slowly started heading towards the Infirmary.


	4. Another Night in the maze

Hey people I was bored and decided to update. So I figured I should give you a new chapter. K hope you enjoy : See chapter 1.

ENJOY :D

Dreams:

Telepathy: _France_  
Normal: "New York"

Thoughts:_Italy_

Previously:

Suddenly the Box alert rang throughout the Glade. The other guys came running. Chuck was by Thomas's side almost instantaneously. He let me go and wrapped Chuck into his arms. The box stopped and Alexis and I opened the doors to reveal nothing.

I jumped down into the Box. Then I saw her.

"Newt what do you see?" Frypan called.

"It's a girl," I said.

Suddenly the girl gasped and her eyes flew open I jumped backwards slightly as the girl looked around.

"Thomas," she panted before falling back asleep.

"Still think I'm over-reacting?" Gally snapped.

I glanced at Thomas before tilting my head towards the girl. He jumped down and helped me get the girl topside. We slowly started heading towards the Infirmary.

Chapter 4

It had been two days since the girl came up and the boys were freaking out. Alex still prowled around in her panther form, which was affectionately given the nickname of "Shadow Paws". Newt had been keeping Thomas by his side ever since the Maze Incident. Gally had finally talked to Thomas who had remembered bits and pieces of his memory. They became close and shared a passion for building things. Finally Minho showed Thomas the Map Room. Newt was growing jealous and had taken to ignoring Thomas. He couldn't see the hurt he caused. Newt came to the Homestead to see Alex pacing nervously. She spun on her heel and froze when she saw Newt. Alex hissed and stalked over to Newt and slapped him.

A loud SMACK! rang throughout the homestead. Newt blinked in shock before glaring at Alex.

"If I find out he's hurt," Alex started." I will kill you."

"Who?" Newt asked.

"Thomas," Alex whispered.  
~~~~~NEWT'S POV~~~~

My mind shut down and I couldn't think. My Thomas wasn't here. I looked at Alex eyes wide. Suddenly I heard the sound I dreaded the most. The doors were closing. We all raced out. Alex shifted into her panther form and raced into the Maze. The doors closed and I dropped to my knees. My Tommy was in the maze with only Alex.  
I felt nothing as MInho dragged me away from the Maze doors. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out.

~~~~Thomas POV~~~~

I brushed the tears away and sniffled as I leaned against the wall. I felt a wet nose nudged my cheek. I looked up to see Alex in panther form.  
"Why does it hurt so much?" I whispered softly. She whined and shifted back pulling me into a tight hug. I just let myself go and sobbed my heart out. Newt had been ignoring me for a week and I was hurt I turned to Gally, who was like a brother to me, who helped me figure out why I was feeling hurt. I was in love with Newt. I spilled my guts to Alex and she held me tighter. She looked up and saw something. Alex made me stand up and pushed me up the vines. Alex pushed me into a small alcove and dropped to the ground. She shifted to a panther and started prowling back and forth. Her black fur glinting in the moonlight. The last thing I remember was her growling as she paced back and forth. Then I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.


End file.
